PERSEUS REBORN
by SomeonE WhO YoU NeveR KneW
Summary: What if Percy was related to Olympians in more than one What if he was the son of a Titanness and an Olympian What if he was a hero in many REALMS and not just on This is his story of his Past,Present and Future . Anna575 is BETA ..
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

A young man, age 25, stood on the balcony of the palace, gazing the stars and planets. He wore regular grey-coloured track pants and had put up his pullover to cover his eyes such that if anybody sees his face, only his mouth could be seen along with the end of his nose. Just as he was about to leave for his bed, there was a flash of light, and there stood the one of the most feared beings on Earth behind him. As soon as he felt their presence, his head twitched in their direction. There stood a different man in their presence.

The 3 ladies, now identified as the Fates, spoke. "The time has come for you to redeem yourself of this curse. You have one hour before your departure." They disappeared with their eyes filled with regret. They knew that they were the sole cause for the creation of the monster standing before them.

As soon as they were gone, the young man looked skyward and said, "Father, it is time for my new journey to begin."

He felt a presence enter his mind. "May Tyche be with you, my child."

AND THUS THE YOUNG MAN BEGAN HIS JOURNEY IN THE NAME OF PERSEUS JACKSON. 


	2. In Tartarus

CHAPTER 1

This story begins after Percy and Annabeth fall into Tartarus in MOA.

PERCY POV

Darkness and pain.

These were the only things that my mind registered. Nothing more, nothing less. After what seemed eternity but in reality which was only about 3 hours, I woke up in Tartarus. Yeah, you heard me correct. TARTARUS!

The first thing my mind screamed after waking up was the name of the girl who is the love of my life. Annabeth. She was lying about 3 meters away from me. The first thing I did after looking at her was to check if she was still breathing. After seeing that she was alive, I couldn't decide whether I should have been relieved or not. Don't get me wrong, I love her more than anyone else in this world; but if she's alive, then she has to go through this hell-hole. That was depressing. But at least she doesn't have to go through this alone. As I was thinking through all this, I suddenly became conscious of the presence behind me that definitely wasn't there before.

3rd PERSON POV

A man, about seven feet tall, wearing midnight black formal clothes watched as the seventeen year old kid got up after his fall and checked his companion's condition. The kid didn't seem to know that he was being watched until he finished checking on his friend. When Percy turned and saw the man, he went into defensive position with his sword Riptide.

"Hello, Perseus," the man said to him. "Your life has been very interesting. Even before you were introduced to this Greek world, you had this hidden potential which drew my undivided attention towards you," the man said, standing almost inhumanly still.

Percy suddenly became tense and asked, "Who are you?"

"Well, for now let's just say that I am your guardian who wants to help you to live your life to the fullest. You have done great things for this planet and worked selflessly." The man stood up straighter, if possible, and said almost proudly, "And for the introductions, I am Chaos the creator of the universe."

To say that Percy's mind was blown by the information he just received would be as same as saying that Zeus is loyal to his wife Hera. He just stood there absorbing the fact that he was in the presence of the creator himself. After a minute or so, he surprised himself by saying, "My lord, why have you graced me with your presence now and not when I was above the Underworld?" Percy was unused to the emotion of not being forced to be polite and civil to all-powerful beings that could seriously hurt you. He actually wanted to do this.

Sensing Percy's discomfort, Chaos chuckled and explained. "Percy, I know that everything that is happening now is very confusing to you. But know this: I am your Guardian Angel…well at least in a way," Chaos said, shrugging almost imperceptible. "For now, just know that as soon as we finish this conversation, your friend Annabeth will wake up. You will meet an old friend here who has been sent to help you in your journey through Tartarus. When he arrives, he will tell you why he came here. He will guide you through here."

He paused for a moment, then continued. "But as to fasten your journey, I'll transport all three of you to the doors and alter the memories of the other two so they think that you travelled through here by fighting many monsters and titans. I will make them think that you took on titan Krios and Perses and annihilated almost sixty percent of the monsters while they took care of the rest of monsters." Chaos suddenly grew more serious than he had previously been. "You cannot tell them that I was here, Perseus. Remember that the Doors of Death have to be closed from both sides. Now, I shall take my leave. Goodbye." Chaos dissolved into the darkness.

As soon as he vanished, Annabeth began to stir. Percy went and knelt by her side while thinking about who this old friend could possibly be. Annabeth tensed and got up, but as soon as she saw Percy's face, she visibly relaxed. As they were checking her for any injuries, a figure came out of shadows and said, "Well it's been a long time, hasn't it? I wish we would have met under better circumstances."

Both Percy and Annabeth instantly froze at that voice. They knew that voice. They both turned simultaneously and stared in astonishment at a person they both knew really well.

Luke Castellan, son of Hermes.

While the two demigods were gaping like a fish out of water, Luke said, "I know that both of you are very confused about why I'm here and not in the Underworld. Now, if you'll both close your mouths, then I can start," he teased. "All of your questions will be answered.

"Al-right, so first come first: I was sent here by Lord Hades to assist you through this hell-hole. It will be my 'redemption,'" Luke said, putting air quotes around the word. "Or something like that, since I'm already dead. So, I said sure, since I could help you guys get past this," Luke answered in an almost flat voice. It contradicted his gleaming eyes. It was almost like he had a private joke with himself.

Annabeth, after coming out of her initial shock, hugged him so tightly that he thought that it might have broken a bone or two. Percy approached him and gave him an almost wary handshake. Then, both of them explained to Luke all the things that had taken place after the Second Titan War. Luke apologized for his role in that war and thanked Percy for making his wish come true. Then they decided to continue on their journey to the Doors of Death.

Just as they were about to take their first step, everything froze and the voice of Chaos spoke in Percy's mind. "This will feel same as when you shadow travel. When you resume, act as if you are tired as I'll physically make you appear tired. And volunteer yourself to stay behind and close the door from this side. The others have reached the other side of the door and are currently fighting monsters. As soon as you close that door, we're going to have a little chitchat, my dear demigod."

As soon as the voice ended, Percy felt the same feeling like he had when he travelled with Nico. Soon, the doors of death came into their view and after a minute of trance like feeling, Luke and Annabeth came out of their dazed state. Then Percy showed them the door and volunteered to stay behind and close it from this side. To his utter disbelief, both of them accepted without any hesitation and wished him good luck. They ran off in the opposite direction towards the door.

He just stood there, analysing what happened; after a minute or two, he made his way to the door and locked himself inside Tartarus. He thought, Well, I guess they thought I was the strongest among us three. And they had the memory of me defeating most monsters; so they must have thought that I was the best candidate to stay behind and lock it from this side. Percy convinced himself nothing was wrong.

After Percy closed the door by sealing it with his own blood, Chaos appeared before him. "Well that was a noble act. Actually, I was rather surprised that you did it without hesitation. Can I ask why?" Chaos asked curiously.

Percy looked at him suspiciously for a moment, then shrugged. "Well, the main reason I stayed behind was that I could never have forgiven myself if I had let them suffer with me when I had a chance to prevent it. Isn't that what we're supposed to do for our family and friends?" Percy questioned almost to himself.

"And also I knew that if Annabeth or Luke had remained here they wouldn't have the strength to survive in this place," Percy continued. "Besides, didn't you want me to stay behind? You know, there's also the fact that I can't ignore the creator's wishes. Now can I?" answered Percy with a tone laced with seriousness to amusement towards the end.

Chaos smirked at the answer he received. Chaos shook his head slightly before saying, "Okay, let's get to business shall we? The main reason I told you to stay behind was because you have to face Gaea, who will come here first before she goes to surface. She's going to need your blood to rise to the surface."

Chaos frowned in a what-can-you-do way. "Earlier she would have required the blood of a boy and a girl's to rise, but now since you're in here, she will only need yours. Hence, she will come here to face you alone because her pride won't allow her to ask for any help from her sons." Chaos smirked. "She will come to regret that, quite obviously. However, she also wants your head on a stick for killing her kid, Kronos." Chaos rolled his eyes.

"Now here's the deal: you will be given a choice. You will face her alone and have a 50% chance of winning since she hasn't fully awoken yet. If you win, congratulations," he said sarcastically. "Either that, or she will rise to full power and fight against the gods. Leo will have to fight her along with the help of the Big Three. They will have slight advantage over her as she would have just awoken and not reached her full potential. But during her fight she might cause a lot of damage to the people," Chaos warned.

"And the other choice you have is to let me take control your body, and I'll fight my daughter." He grimaced at the word daughter. "Let me warn you. If you chose this, then you will burn up and die when I leave your body. It cannot contain my essence, but Gaea will no longer cause trouble to this world as I will take her to the realm of the Primordials with me after the battle. It's your choice, Hero," Chaos said seriously, all traces of humour gone. "Make it count."

Percy thought over what he had heard from Chaos. If he fought Gaea himself, then he might be taking a risk. What if he lost? A lot of demigods would get hurt or killed before the gods could even do anything.

But if he lets Chaos take over him, what then? His friends and family will live, and Gaea won't torment them for eternity. As he was thinking over this the line of the prophecy came to his mind: "To storm or fire, the world must fall. An oath to keep with a final breath."

If I fought Gaea then she might lose to storm, but the next line says that I must die. So I have to take the risk of letting Chaos take over my body. But wait a minute, Percy thought. If I win, then will Gaea be gone forever? Thinking over this, Percy asked, "Hey, Lord Chaos, if I win without your help, then will Gaea be gone for good? And why would you want to help me? Why do you want to fight your own daughter? Why can't you fight her yourself without any host? Why can't you ask any god to be your host?" Percy fired off these questions quickly.

Chaos, taken back surprised, replied, "My, my, demigod. You're much smarter than what people credit you to be." Chaos shook his head, smiling. "To answer your first question: no. If you defeat her alone, then she will return back to her sleep and might awaken after another millennia or two. And I offered you my help because you are not who you think you are.," Chaos said mysteriously.

"All your questions in this regards will be answered after the war. For now, just know only this much: I will kill her because she is evil now. She did not used to be," Chaos said almost wistfully. "When her husband, Ouranos, killed her first children, she hated him for it. But her love for him overcame that hatred. However, Kronos grew impatient and wanted to be the king," Chaos said almost angrily.

"So he spiked her drink one day. As a result, her hatred grew and thus became the monster that she is now. Whatever she might be, she will always be my daughter, so I wanted to help her change. I can reverse the effect the drink had on her and get back my lovely daughter," Chaos said, hope shining in his eyes. "I can't fight her directly because of my oath I made to not harm anything. If I made a direct interference in my children's life, then it will unbalance the stability of the world," Chaos sighed. "So I needed a host. The gods believe that I have faded, and I want it that way. So, an immortal can't be my host."

Chaos hesitated for a moment. "If it is of any consolation to you, I would not have a host, and I certainly would not have you."

"I am curious about what you meant by saying 'you are not who you think you are .' What does that mean? Forgive me if I'm crossing a line here by asking this question Chaos, but why didn't you do this before? Why now? Why through me?" Percy asked, firing off questions like it was nothing.

"I was waiting for that," Chaos grinned. "You see, I actually wanted Kronos to take over my son because I didn't like what he did to his own children. So, I thought that throwing off their children was the cause of my daughter's hate." Chaos sighed, losing all traces of his grin.

"During that time, I didn't know about the spiking incident. But when Ouranos came to my realm after his death, I learned about the drink fiasco. Then I saw what a cruel ruler Kronos was and gave the idea to Rhea to give a stone to Kronos instead of Zeus. Hidden in the shadows, I helped him overthrow his father.

"During the First Giant War, I gave the same choice as I gave you to the demigod who fought her along with the help of the Big Three. However, he refused. When the demigod refused, I removed his memory about me. And for the reason of me asking you and not other heroes was because of your heart." Chaos smiled at Percy. It was the first real smile Percy saw Chaos give him. "You might not know this, but right now, you have the purest heart among all demigods. Hence, I chose you and not Leo or Jason or any other demigod."

Percy nodded when Chaos finished. He said, "Lord Chaos, I accept and I'm honoured to be your host. But before we continue, can I speak with my father or Annabeth at least telepathically?" As soon he finished that, Percy thought he saw grief in the eyes of Chaos for a second before it became emotionless as it was before.

"I am truly sorry, Perseus, but it cannot be done. But I promise you that I will allow this request of yours to be completed afterwards," Chaos said. "Gaea will appear here any time now, so we shall complete our merging process. All you have to do to say this: 'I, Percy, allow Chaos to take over my body to fight his daughter, Gaea. I have accepted to do this of my own free will.' After you say this, you will become unconscious and will have no memory of facing Gaea. You will only know that you were my host."

Percy swallowed and took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm ready."

Percy repeated what he had been instructed, and as soon as he finished, his eyes rolled back in his head. The last thing he saw was the smiling face of Chaos, eyes filled with pride (which he had no idea why) and gratefulness (because he had allowed Chaos to take over his body to help his daughter).


	3. Real thoughts

CHAPTER 2

(This is takes place after the war. Chaos helped his daughter to get back to her normal state, and on the surface, the gods won the war. All the demigods accepted Luke back as he fought with them. They forgave him for his role during the Titan war because they knew that he was the one who sent Kronos back to Tartarus. This takes place simultaneously with the rewarding ceremony of the demigods.)

When Percy woke up, he had an unimaginable pain in his head. Now he felt sorry for Zeus when Athena came out his head (he just didn't know the irony behind that statement), because it was the worst pain he had felt. His head felt like River Styx all over again, but this time, it was all concentrated at a single place—which was at his head. He staggered up slowly, clutching his head with both his hands, unaware of his surroundings. After what felt like forever, the pain faded a little. He opened his eyes to try and find out where he was.

When he opened his eyes, what he saw made him lose his breath for a few moments. The walls of the room were like windows to the outer space—you could see the infinite universe from here. In the centre of the room were fifteen thrones placed in a U-shape. Twelve of the thrones were filled. Each throne except Chaos's radiated energy, which might have been equal to the energy radiated by the thrones of the Big Three. While Chaos's own throne radiated the energy which was equalled by all the other thrones that were present in that room. When he faced him, all of the beings' eyes fell on him, and he shifted uncomfortably under their gaze. He wondered idly about Annabeth and his friends. Were they okay?

Chaos smiled at Percy. "At last you have awakened. Welcome to the throne room of the Primordials," he said, sweeping his arm out widely. " I highly doubt that you know all of our identities. So, for your benefit, let me introduce them to you." Chaos started to call each Primordial out.

The thrones to the left of Chaos were occupied by the women in order—Nyx, Gaea, Hemera, Thalassa, and Anake. The thrones to the right of Chaos were occupied by the men in order—Ouranos, Erebus, Tartarus, Aether, Chronus, and finally Pontus. He said the remaining Primordials. However, Phanes, Thesis, and Ourea were currently in Void.

After identifying each Primordial, Chaos said in a serious voice, "Percy, have a look at yourself."

Percy gave him a confused but obliged. He gasped when he saw his hand. Instead of seeing his usual tan toned hand, he saw white condensed smoke in the shape of his hand. He looked at his whole body to see himself wearing the same clothes when he was in Tartarus, but the whole thing looked as if it was made out of white smoke. Percy glanced up at the laughing Primordials in shock. He shook his head numbly. He was a ghost?

Once he had finally gotten over his shock a few minutes later, he looked at Chaos questioningly. Chaos just smiled sheepishly. "I did tell you that your body would burn up as soon as I leave. Before I took over your body, I extracted your soul from it and gave you this ghost form." Chaos looked at Gaea and gave her a small nod. Gaea turned towards me and her expression softened and said to Percy in a motherly tone, "Perseus, I am very sorry for your mother's death. If there was a way I would reverse it, I would. But I cannot. I know I shouldn't have gone after her, but my blind hatred stopped me from thinking, and in a hurry I made up my mind to kill her. I am deeply sorry."

Percy blinked rapidly and felt a single tear slide down his transparent face. I didn't know ghosts could cry, he thought to himself offhandedly as he swiped at the tear. "It's alright. I know it wasn't really you out there now. You were under the influence of a drug. But it's over now, and she's hopefully in a better place. I just want you to respect my wishes to not relive the memories any more."

Gaea gave him a curt nod and continued. "Percy, before we discuss anything, I want you to know who your real friends are and what are their actual feelings towards you. This is my favour towards your mother as she wanted you to be in the care of the trusted only."

Gaea sat up a little straighter in her throne. "We are going you to teleport you to the throne room of gods where there are rewarding the demigods who fought in the war. There you will go as a ghost, and we will let you read the inner thoughts about what they think of you and not what they project in front of you. This, Percy, is for your well being. We are not doing this just to break your world apart. You must trust us in this. We are not manipulating anything here; it is just their actual feeling about you. They will not know this, but before you go know this: demigods think you are dead in Tartarus and thus as you died there, your soul didn't reach the underworld. Only the gods know you are alive."

Gaea paused for a moment to let that sink in. "What you find there will be disturbing, but always know this Percy—we will be here for you. Now go." As soon Gaea finished that Percy's ghostly figure vanished, and she asked Chaos, "Will he be alright, father?" Chaos looked worried. "He will be alright, but the original Perseus will be released. Till now, I had created a barrier around his mind preventing his release and block him from his full strength, but now after this, he will overcome that barrier. The actual Perseus we knew will be freed today."

LINE BREAK

(AN: Reading of the mind will done with the POV of the respective person. This will be their actual feeling about Percy, and not the feeling they express openly. Only the six+Nico+Luke+Thalia will be done among the demigods. Among the gods, the Olympians+Hestia+Hades will be done. Chiron will also be done. Left out demigods will miss Percy badly, but they will be dealt later.)

Percy's ghost appeared in the corner of the throne room. The gods were just about to reward the six of the remaining seven with Nico and Luke. Percy saw some of his friend's faces, which showed nothing but utter sadness. He began to go through their mind.

Nico POV

Percy, why did you leave? Even though I blamed you for Bianca's death, you cared for me and was there for me. Always. Like a big brother would have .I miss you dearly. Now, even though most of the time I live in the Underworld, I can't see you after your death. Why should you always be the one to give up everything for our better living? Even though we may have won this war, camp just feels like one long day that never ends. It's gray.

Thalia POV

Why you should always be the one to sacrifice for us you, you Kelp Head? When Luke left, you replaced that brother spot in my life. Even though we fought, we were still friends. And now that you've left, he's come back. What are you both trying to do to me? Boys ,I say! Hmpf…It's not even a day since your death, and I already miss you Kelp Head. Damn you, Percy.

Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Jason POV

Even though I don't know that much about him, there's one thing I am sure about: I am proud to be called his quest mate and his friend. Rest in peace, Percy. While Hazel and Frank were more depressed than others as they had been with him on a quest and grown rather close to him like blood siblings.

Luke POV

I feel bad about Percy, it should have been me instead of him in that place. Even though I tried to kill him many times before, he just saved me without even asking anything in return. You even refused godhood to fulfill all the promises you had made to others. You have my eternal respect,Perce.

Chiron POV

I should have known you would meet an end like the others. I had hoped you would be different, you would have luck where the others didn't. But it wasn't meant to be. You were the best student I had of this generation. You were a true leader and did everything a demigod wished to do. It's during the death of a hero's like you that makes me feel low in life, like a part of me went with you, more so than my other students. You were a true hero. Brave and loyal to a fault. I'll remember you, Perseus.

Demeter POV

The boy was good one, even if he never had the respect for cereals. Just wonder how he became one without having done farming? Just hope he dies fast without going through that hell hole.

Dionysus POV

Well that upstart hero still in there huh…At least one more of those brats less in my camp. Even though he was such an upstart and insulted me, I will miss annoying him and might as well as miss him. Blah, what am I thinking? Need to stay away from those brats…They have bad influence on me. Better go against him and get on father's good side. But still, he wasn't all that bad sometimes, I must admit.

Hera POV

Hmpf…he should be struck there for insulting me. If that daughter of Athena and as well as my husband's daughter were struck there along with him, then it would have been better. Serves him right. It's too bad my full plan didn't get to unfold with him in it.

Ares POV

Thinks he can be better than me? Serves him right. Let him rot in Tartarus for all I care. I guess I have to accept the brat's talent for fighting. He still wasn't better than me, though. Punk.

Aphrodite POV

It's a shame he died. His love life I had planned is ruined. He and the daughter of Athena were perfect. Or at least they were when I made them perfect together. I had such a story for them! I must talk about getting Hephaestus to make a show about him in a few hundred years…

Hades POV

First he didn't save my daughter from that metal robot and then he just fought my army and caught me and thought that he had defeated me. What an attitude! But he did save my son and guided him as a big brother would have done, and Bianca's death wasn't totally his fault. He even brought glory to the house of Hades. Well, nephew, I just wish that we had spent more time as I liked your style and those witty comments. I just hope you don't have to suffer too much.

Hermes POV

My son, Luke, is back…my baby boy is back, and now he's going to be a god. We can spend eternity playing pranks, and I have to spend some quality time with him as I haven't had a father-son talk with him. But I can't thank the person who made this possible. Percy, I will always be in your debt; you remind me of him. Both of you are way too similar in your personalities. I miss the time we spent together. You will always have a special place in my heart along with him, cousin.

Apollo POV

Damn you Percy, why did you leave us? We could have spent hell of a time together. You always reminded of him. It was as if both of you were one and the same. Blah! What am I talking about? Better go out to the mortal world to clear my mind.

Hephaestus POV

I will miss you kiddo. Even though we never met or talked much, you always reminded of my old friend. It may sound weird, but I hope you just come out of that place without damaging much of that fish brain of yours. You have my respect. I don't forget people who help me easily. Miss you cousin. I always think that you are more of my misplaced automaton than being the son of my Uncle.

Zeus POV

That spawn of Poseidon thinks that he can reject my generous offer. He thinks he can say no to the King of Gods. Serves him right, I hope he faces all the monsters he has killed while living on the surface.

Artemis POV

The last good male on this planet is dead. I just hope that he doesn't undergo too much torture. Hate to admit it but he just reminds me of him. Even after so many centuries I am affected by him so much so that I refuse to say his name. My true love's name. Idiot mortals; they thought that I loved Orion! I just was attracted by his skill as he was almost as equal as him. I just miss him. Both Percy and he were unique. They always laid down their life for the people they trusted. They were not boys, but men. They were the only ones to capture my true attention.

Hestia POV

Why should it always happen to the best among us? First my son. Then Percy, who I consider as my son in anything but blood. He always makes me remember my only son. Both gave up their life protecting others. Both fought for what they thought was right. I do wonder if he is his reincarnation. I'll never know it. But I do wonder why Chaos said that he wanted to meet me today? Does it have anything to do with Percy?

Poseidon POV

Why should it always happen to him? What did I ever do to you, Fates? But what Zeus, Amphitrite, and Triton say, will it happen? Will he betray me as they tell for power? Nah, he's my son and his fatal flaw is loyalty. He would never betray me. But even if he survived Tartarus, will he be the same? Will he want revenge on me for not protecting Sally? Have the ambition for power by the Romans corrupted him during his stay there? I don't know what to do. Should I believe in my mortal son or my immortal family? Should I do what Zeus suggested? Taking his powers away—is that the right thing to do? Well, he said that if I took it away, then they cannot heal him using water and thus he will not have to undergo all the tortures before they let him die there. Yes, I think that is the right thing to do. If he survives, then I can give it back to him. Yes, that's the best course of action for now. 'I, Poseidon, hereby take away all the powers given to my son Perseus Jackson by disowning him.' Now only time will tell if I did the right thing.

Athena POV

At last that Barnacle Beard's son is out of the equation. Serves him right for what he did to Athlon. Now my daughter can live her life without that sea spawn holding her back. But why do I feel like there is some connection between Percy and Athlon. I miss you Athlon, why did you go? There's not a single day that I didn't think of you.

Annabeth POV

Luke came back! When Luke died, Percy was there and he was the best there was. So I had to make him as mine before anybody else. But now Luke's back, and Percy is in Tartarus; so there it's solved all my love problems. But even if Percy came back, we can just be friends. Even Aphrodite confessed that she had used her potion to make me fall for him and that it wasn't true love. Can she be lying? Did I truly love Percy like I loved Luke? Was I playing with his emotions till now? No, he will understand when I explain it that I never actually loved him. Now even I have to agree, 'Everything is fair in Love and War '.

LINE BREAK

The ghost of Percy came back to the throne room of Primordials where only Chaos was present. Percy just had a blank look on his face. He just stood there staring at the space in front of him. He didn't know what to do. His own father believed what others said and disowned him, the girl whom he loved more than his own life and for whom he jumped into Tartarus had just been playing with his feelings now. The people for whom he fought for banished him because they didn't have control over him.

Are these the people he had fought for all his life? Were they worth it? Was he just a tool for them? Should he fight for them any more if they require his service? Was this life worth living? What did he do for all of them to betray him? No, no, no, not all. There were some gods and many demigods who still believed in him. He couldn't leave them. They were with him till the end. Yes, I will fight for them, Percy told himself decisively. For those who stood beside me through thick and thin. I will not disappoint them by giving myself to my grief. I'll fight for them but not as Percy Jackson that they knew. Those who went against me will get to know what they lost.

Unknown to Percy, Chaos was reading his mind and was beginning to fear that Percy might lose control over himself. He was closely scrutinizing Percy's reaction. Percy turned his head towards Chaos and spoke to him in an ice cold voice which would have sent a chill down the spine for everyone except Chaos, as he had been subjected to it many times and had grown immune to it.

"You have been going through my mind haven't you? Well, I have a favor you could do for me. I need you to send this blade back to Zoe. She gave it to Percy Jackson. Now that Percy she knew is dead. This is the new me. If she thinks that I am still worthy to yield this blade, then I shall yield it with honor and pride. But for now, it should return back to its first owner. Take it, return it."

"I see you're back. Well, it had been a long time since I have seen you, Perseus. Care to change into Athlon, as I wish to speak with him," said Chaos, taking Anaklusmos and returning it back to Zoe with a letter explaining the situation.

"Why are you scared of me, old man? But since you have done this favor to me, I'll change," he conceded. "Bye." As soon as Perseus finished that, he shook his head violently for a second and continued to talk as if nothing had happened. "Ah, why do I have this headache?" he asked, almost to himself. "How did you know that I was his alter ego? Wasn't I known as Percy Jackson? Why do I feel like my name is Athlon and not Percy Jackson? Who am I?" asked Athlon while rubbing his right hand over his forehead.

Chaos chuckled. "You're back. . . I had a doubt that you wouldn't return. Well, it's nice to see you, my boy. And to answer your question, you are Athlon, the one and only. Before I tell you more, I will give your memories back to you. Before you left this place, you gave me your memories to me for safe keeping before you left here. This will most likely cause you a strong headache," Chaos cautioned. "For you to gain all your memories back, it will take some time." Chaos smiled and touched Athlon's forehead with his index finger and transferred all the memories he possessed belonging to him.

Athlon felt like a bullet train had just rammed into his head, and he passed out because he was overwhelmed. But just before he lost his consciousness, he heard Chaos say with a voice filled with relief and pride, "It's good to have you back, my son."

Just before Athlon fell on the ground, Chaos caught him and took him to his bed in his Palace along with himself. Chaos laid him gently on the bed and said, "Let your twin know that Perseus Athlon, the twin brother of Pallas Athena, has returned."

As soon as Chaos said the statement, Athena, who was in her palace (The rewarding ceremony was finished and the heroes (6 of 7+Nico+Luke) were made minor gods, while the leaders of both the wars were made immortals and Camp Demigod (Greek+Roman) was formed. While the others were celebrating, Athena had returned back to her palace unnoticed) clutched her head with both her hands due to the headache which seemed to have originated out of nowhere. She became unconscious but had a smile on her face before she fell as she knew that her brother had returned back as he had promised all that time ago.


	4. Memories

Anna575 is the BETA.

CHAPTER 3

Athlon began to gain back his memories back beginning from his birth to departing to Earth to start his adventures as Perseus Jackson.

AN - ALL THE MEMORIES WILL BE RELAYED IN 3RD PERSON POV, BUT ATHLON WILL EXPERIENCE IT FROM HIMSELF (I.E. HIS OWN POV). ATHENA AND ATHLON WILL HAVE A TELEPATHIC LINK AND HENCE HE CAN SEE WHAT HAPPENED THROUGH HER EVEN IF HE ISN'T THERE AT THAT MOMENT.

MEMORY 1

Metis had just been turned into a fly and had been swallowed by Zeus to prevent the birth of her son, who was prophesied to overpower him. But Metis had already conceived him along with his twin sister. She knew that she couldn't survive after giving birth to them while staying in Zeus's head where they were currently held in the form of fly. She gave birth to the twins inside Zeus himself. The first to come out was Pallas Athena. After her, it was Perseus Athlon who came out. But her fear had come true: due to the complications that happened during the birth, she died inside Zeus. Because of this, her very existence faded. She faded after naming her children and explaining the situation to them while lying in the arms of Athena and Athlon, who cradled her hand. This in turn started the great disdain towards his father, which even made changed him to an extent of disowning his own father and viewing him only as the cause of his birth and not his father.

MEMORY 2

Despite the warning from Athlon, Athena tried to use her powers to escape from Zeus's head. "'Thena, don't do this," he pleaded. "We both know that any attempt you do will be futile. Don't let your pride get the better of you. I know you are better than this," he tried to reason. "Please don't prove me wrong."

Athena, who had been quiet throughout his babble, finally lost her cool and replied in a cold voice. "It would be very wise of you to cease this childish talk. I am Pallas Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom. How can you even dare to evaluate my judgement in this topic? Be gone, young brother, and let the elders do what is best thing to do in this situation."

Athlon just looked down in defeat. He knew that her pride wouldn't allow her to accept her defeat. He went away, but was within the visible range as he didn't trust that she would be fine by doing this. He knew that if something went wrong, he would have to let her out. She would have to change into her true form to get back to normal, or else he would lose her like he lost his mother. She was his last family member since he never accepted Zeus as his father, while his sister had accepted him. So he left her alone.

Just as he was about to take a step forward, he had that instinctual feeling that something would go wrong. Perseus Athlon didn't know why he was feeling like this, but he just knew that something tragic would happen in the near future.

As soon as he finished that thought, he heard a spine-chilling scream from behind him. His most dreaded fear had come true—his sister had failed in her attempt and was just seconds before she faded like his mother. He ran to her side and cradled her head in his hands while his fingers twirled her silky smooth black hair. He knew that he had to do something quickly or the worst was going to happen. He couldn't even think of a life without her.

She was the one who took care of him when his mother had given birth to him and died. She was the one who cradled him to sleep when he had nightmares even though they were securely in their father's body. She was the one who encouraged him everyday whenever he lost hope for their escape from this prison. Now, that same strong lady looked so fragile and weak in his arms. He knew that she had to reveal her true form to live another day. But she couldn't do it here; she needed to get out. Now it was his duty to free her. Now was his time to show her that even though he was younger than her, he was the man of this family. He knew he had to do something. But what?

Suddenly, an old memory flashed in his mind. The memory he had gotten when he was still in his mother's womb. It was the memory of his mother mentioning something about the Primordials. He remembered them. His mother had unknowingly thought about how to contact them. She had learned this during the rule of the Titans (she was the last one who knew it, and hence, others didn't know how to do it as she died before passing the knowledge to others).

Perseus Athlon used it and, to his relief, he got a response. But he had gotten the response from not the favored one, but from Hell itself—Tartarus. "Why, youngling, have you contacted me?" voiced a being with a dark, echoing voice which would have made him cower in fear if not for this timing.

He replied trying to sound confident, but miserably failed as his voice came out like a young bird squeaking at its mother for food. "Lord Tartarus, I am the son of Metis begging you for your help in freeing me from this prison," he said humbly.

Before he could continue, Tartarus interrupted him. "Do not fret child. I know who and why you have called me. I believe that you need my assistance in escaping from your father. But a question keeps bothering me. Why now?"

Athlon didn't know if he felt relived as he had got a lifeline or terrified as he was about to have a talk with the devil itself. He knew that if any work was to be done, it would require a sacrifice. "Lord Tartarus, my sister has injured herself, and she needs to get out of here immediately or else I might lose her. She needs to reveal her true form for her to recover from this state. So this is my humble request for you to free us from here as you are the only one with the power to do this."

Tartarus seemed to be thinking as he began to give a low humming noise. Then he spoke. "Youngling, you do know that this procedure needs some sacrifice, don't you? In this state I highly doubt that you have the power to give me anything, and I am truly sorry. I cannot help you without any sacrifice from your side."

He thought for sometime while glancing at his sister, whose pulse was beginning to slow rather quickly. Then, he got the final answer to solve all his problems, if only for now. He didn't know what to do even after getting it. In one hand he had his sister's life while in the other, he had his own. He had to choose one while letting go of the other. He chose quickly and said, "My lord, I offer my godhood for the rescue of my sister from here while I offer my immortality for my own freedom from this place. This is all I can offer you to you, my lord. Please accept this humble offering from a lowly god and be merciful," Perseus Athlon said, hoping against all hope Tartarus would help him.

Tartarus was taken aback. First, nobody had asked for his assistance. They felt almost disgusted by him and kept distance from him at all times. He was amazed by this young god's sacrifice. He grew some respect for him.

Finally he answered, "I accept your offering, young god. Do not fret, as your sister's life will be saved. Now, do as I say: take your sister and head to the forehead of Zeus. When you reach there, I will give Zeus a headache of such magnitude that he will ask for others to cleave his head open in order to escape it. When this happens, your sister will have to come out in her godly form, while you will have to come out in your current fly form. But remember this—as soon as you come out, you will transform back to your original form. You will have to teleport away using your energy. But before you go, listen to me, godling, as nobody has the power to remove immortality from one except my own father."

"I can only make you a partial immortal instead of a full one," Tartarus continued. "And before you depart, take this as a gift from me. Your life will be an interesting one to watch young one. Farewell, and may Tyche be with you." As soon as he finished, Athlon felt a wrist band appear over his left wrist and expand into a shield, which had a horrible image of a gorgon. He somehow knew that the name of the shield was Aegis. He also felt new power seep through his body; he had the control over hell-fire.

He took her body and transported to the required part of Zeus's head—his forehead. He didn't know how the Primordial was going to conjure a headache for the said god as he was sure that the person's head was filled with nothing but air. But this was not the time to joke, he told himself sternly. As soon as he reached Zeus' forehead, he began to see the daylight for the first time in his life. He was mesmerized by that—it almost made him forget his worries completely if not for the sudden jerk his sister's body made. He set her down and whispered her to go and take her freedom. He smiled a soft smile at her.

Athena came out in her godly form with a war cry. Somehow, it distracted the others from noticing Athlon escape the room they were occupying in a fly form. He used the last bit of his energy to travel far away from the place where his sister had just recovered.

He landed in a forest with small wood pieces lying nearby. He quickly reverted back to his human form as he was nowhere near any immortals. He used the last of his energy to direct his newly learnt fire power to create a fire pit, using which he asked for Athena's presence by sacrificing the shield Aegis along with the power over hell-fire to Hestia for her help.

After a second or two, he felt the presence of the two goddesses. With that sight and with a smile etched upon his face, he lost his consciousness and thus entered the realm of Morpheus with his mind at peace.

When Athena and Hestia (who had come along with her as she was curious as to who had sacrificed to her at that magnitude, which was for the first time without actually asking anything in return), they saw a man of age twenty falling to the ground with a smile on his face as if signifying his success in something. Athena immediately rushed to his side and caught him before he reached the ground. She set his head on her lap while caressing his face with pure sisterly love. She knew what he had done for her. A pang of guilt hit her like nothing she had faced. It was because of her that her brother had gone through this.

Hestia just stood there, looking at the siblings with a knowing look since she had read Athena's thought while she had her defense low due to the situation she was in. Before she could sooth her niece, the Fates appeared in front of the twins with their faces filled with rage beyond comparison.

The Fates spoke in a unified voice which held deep knowledge. "You dare to define the path we set for you. You were supposed to have become the king of gods and lead this world to peace and prosperity, but you gave up your position and altered the fate for the life of this goddess, who should have died inside your father. We curse you, you fool. For altering the fate we had set by making deal with hell, we curse you to the same insatiable monster that dwells in that place. Let you become the same things you hunt. You, Athena and Hestia, as you have witnessed this, will be the only cure for him. In both of your presence, only will he be able to control himself." With this, they dissipated from the scene with a flash of light and a deep scowl across their face.

AND THUS THE LIFE OF THE ONE WITH THE DIVIDED SOUL BEGAN...

Memory 3

Eventually through time, Hera had Hephaestus thrown out of Olympus. Athlon eventually learned this from Hestia and Athena and went to go heal him to the best of his ability. They grew to become best friends in each other's company and created many things. Athlon designed and Hephaestus built. One was the mind while the other was the brawn. Together, they created Talos, Ares' war chariot. They stayed friends for many years until the elder one had to leave to offer his services to the protection of the just born pair of Leto's twins.

AN - Guys this just a part of the whole chapter. So for the whole thing,you will have to continue your wait.


End file.
